


You Are A Mystery

by DarlingDoRight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingDoRight/pseuds/DarlingDoRight
Summary: After their big fight and apparent break up, Regina told Emma she hated her. Emma responded by trying to cast a love spell on Regina. But it somehow backfired, leaving Emma Swan with a giant erection and no one to help her. (This story is one endless sex scene. Easily triggered people should never read my stories.)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	You Are A Mystery

_Life is a mystery. Everyone must stand alone. I hear you call my name. And it feels like home._

Regina exhaled as she slid down the door. She wished Emma would just leave. 

“It’s not what you think, I need help.” 

She tried to summon the energy to issue another denial.

“I’m serious, Gina. I’m hurt, I need you. Please help me.”

She rolled her eyes and began in a careful tone.

“You signed your name to a contract stating you would obey the custody rules.” 

“Gina, just open the door, I can barely stand up.” 

She rose and put her hand on the knob. 

“When I told you I hate you and I never wanted to see you again, you agreed to leave me alone.” 

She heard a scramble, a grip, something breaking, and the thump of Emma’s body hitting her doorstep. _This just gets more and more dramatic_ , she thought with exhaustion as she opened the door. 

Emma was curled in the fetal position but she smiled when she looked up at her. 

“Hey, bae. Whats poppin?”

Regina considered slamming the door on her. She was just so over these antics. 

“Should I call the cops or my lawyer?” 

Emma frowned and shifted her hips. Regina saw her jerk unexpectedly and self consciously hide her abdomen. She perceived something was wrong and subconsciously knelt. 

Emma shifted away from her anxiously and Regina sought her eye contact. Emma avoided her gaze and shrank from her extended hand. She interpreted her hesitance with concern as she assessed her posture seriously. 

“What’s wrong?” she finally asked as she moved her hand to Emma’s face and brushed back her hair. She saw Emma’s eyes flutter at her touch like they were in bed. She saw her pupils were completely dilated. 

Emma nuzzled her cheek into Regina’s touch and closed her eyes. For hours all she had thought about was Regina’s touch. The craving had infiltrated her mind on every level like a fever. She remembered the contract, the agreement, her all her tragically broken promises. She knew what coming here in this state meant. She felt acutely selfish but the aching in her body had overcome her. She purred quietly and let herself fall into the blissful relief of Gina's touch. 

Regina watched her with confusion. She was like a young child doing the pee pee dance. She assessed her posture anxiously and realized something was indeed wrong. 

“Why is your pelvis arrested? Emma, I’m not a doctor. And you’re not even supposed to be here.”

She removed her hand and Emma’s propped head drooped. She whimpered like Regina took her bottle. She made a face that signaled she was going to cry and curled against her, head landing in Regina’s lap and snuggling for potential comfort. 

Regina was bewildered and concerned but Emma smiled and tried to curl up on her lap. She scowled at Regina’s hands when they tried to push her back. 

“What are you doing?” she asked with irritation, “You’re not even supposed to be here. You need to leave. What part of ‘I hate you’ didn’t you understand?”

“Hey,” Emma snapped back, “I happen to need your help. I tried to do a spell and it backfired. I got cursed instead.”

“Ah,” she stated. “You don’t need medical help, you need magical help.”

Emma shifted her hips uncomfortably and nodded. 

“Why did the spell backfire? What did you try?”

Silence.

“Emma, my patience is wearing thin. Tell me what you want or I’m going inside and locking the door again.” 

The green eyes strayed to her cleavage and appeared to painfully dilate. She stared so obviously Regina pulled at her shirt and cleared her throat. 

Emma stared at her annoyed face and tried to focus. How can I have sex with her? No, that’s not the question. The curse is the question. 

“How can I have sex with you?” 

Regina laughed in surprise and began to rise. 

“I’m going inside. Goodnight, Emma.”

  
She scrambled to close and lock her arms around Regina’s waist and noticed how little interest she showed. 

“It was a love spell. Don’t go.” 

“A love spell? Emma, you know that’s not allowed. And you’re totally hot, who would you need to cast a love spell on?”

She waited and eventually cleared her throat. Regina realized the answer was incredibly obvious. 

Her first reaction was further irritation. Emma promised she would give Regina her space and accept that Regina no longer wanted to be in a relationship with her. Then she did exactly what she promised not to do and tried to cast a love spell on her. She shook her head with exhaustion and rolled her eyes. Same old Emma. Same old thick headed, slightly sentimental sex maniac.

Emma’s unfocused eyes roamed to her cleavage again and she sampled her tongue like a hungry animal. Suddenly her hips jumped and she covered her pants self consciously with her hands. 

“What are you hiding?” Regina asked as she pulled Emma’s arm. She resisted and stammered. 

“Stop it. Nothing. Regina, quit.” 

“No, you stop. What are you hiding?” 

She slid her palm down Emma’s thigh and gasped. Emma pushed her back and tried again to hide it. 

“Are you wearing a strap on?”

“No,” she blurted as she squirmed. “I got cursed.”

“OH,” Regina said as she scooted away instinctively. 

Emma gave her a recalcitrant glance for withdrawing and after staring at her pursed lips finally remembered what she wanted. 

“I hoped you would help me.” 

“With your giant erection?”

“It’s your fault. And yeah, do your magical thing or whatever.” 

Regina’s eyes grew large. 

“You getting cursed for trying to love spell me is not my fault. And I’m not a parlor magician, Emma, I can’t disappear your boner.” 

Emma didn’t react to her words, she just stared at her mouth and subconsciously rocked her hips. She had no idea how men focused. All she could think about was Regina’s body and getting inside of it. 

“I was hoping you might spitball it ...” 

“A solution or your dick? Emma, this is insulting. I’m done here.” 

“Hey,” she held her wrist. “I’m serious, I need your help. How do you fix a love spell curse?”

Regina contemplated that. 

“I guess ... you either spoke the words incorrectly or issued the intent incorrectly.” 

“Yes, thank you, let’s go with that. What’s the solution?”

“To an erection?”

Emma stared in her eyes with no irony at all so she tried to break it to her softly. 

“Jerk off?”

Emma’s eyes grew large. “What? No. Like ... as foreplay? Are you into that?”

“What? No. I’m just saying ... you’re asking why your dick is so hard ... the answer is you’re horny. Go jerk off.” 

Emma sighed and shifted toward her. Regina didn’t back out of her embrace. 

“Gross,” she finally responded. “Also, I tried.” 

“Really?” She asked sincerely. “You jerked off and nothing happened?”

She shook her head. 

“I just thought about you until I couldn’t take it. The next thing I knew, I was in your lap and you were ... just deciding to let me come inside for the night.” 

She almost laughed. “Nice try. Get off me.”

“But girl,” she cooed to her deliriously, “you smell so good. And I need you.” 

Emma punctuated her attempt with batting eyelashes. 

“I never thought I’d have to tell you this, but I’m not a cock jockey, Emma.” 

“Then use your magic and put me out of my misery.”

  
Regina contemplated it. She honestly didn’t believe Emma deserved salvation. 

“Emma, you got cursed for using magic inappropriately and now you’re demanding I bail you out. No. Face the ramifications of your bad behavior. I don’t know what else to say.” 

She sighed and pursed her lips. “You’re really harshing my vibe here, bae.” 

“Oh my God, Emma. Although the essence of your personality is a teenage boy, you are somehow even more obnoxious with a penis.” 

Emma contemplated Regina’s breasts at length and decided to press her luck. 

“I’m sure if you sucked it for like a minute ..." 

Regina’s mouth fell open. She shoved Emma from her lap and rose, aghast. 

“I’m finished. Goodnight, Miss Swan. Do not ejaculate in my roses.” 

Emma reached for her and missed. 

“First, I planted those roses. Second, Regina, I came because the spell was on you. I need to fix it with you. Please use your mind. What is happening to me?”

She knelt and addressed her softly. 

**“You have a borderline personality and it makes you convicted you don’t deserve my love, so you torment me as a means of addressing your own demons.”**

“I meant the curse.” 

“So do I.” 

Emma finally looked in her eyes honestly. She dropped the many guards, the myriad of defense mechanisms, the labyrinth of walls. 

Regina saw her authentic self flash in her eyes. She steeled herself. Nothing ever changes with Emma. It will always be the same old torment, the same veiled self hatred, the same guilty destruction of their stability. She gives that look like she’s going to be real but it’s a lie. She’s going to be sweet, get the sex she wants, and run like the love bandit she will always be. The only way to end it is to succumb. 

“Fine, Emma. Repeat the spell to me. So I can hear the words.” 

Emma smiled at her. 

“Thank you.” 

“Just focus on telling me the spell verbatim.” 

She closed her eyes to concentrate and recited the words from memory. 

_Oh Cupid, Seraph, God or Devil_

Regina felt her skin become pricked. She told herself to shut out the emotions and focus. 

_Whether love be good or evil_

She glanced at Emma’s pants and swallowed. 

_Make Regina unable to hide the love for me she holds inside_

She yanked her eyes from Emma’s body and looked away. 

_Endow me with the winning charm_

She rolled her eyes to hide her quickening pulse. 

_To hold my angel in my arms._

Regina felt herself grow so wet she feared Emma would smell it. She abruptly stood. 

“Gross,” she snapped. “And you clearly ... the wording ... it’s messed up ... you didn’t hear that? Endow you with a charm? You’re not cursed, the spell worked.”

“Yeah?” she looked at her thighs hopefully.

“No,” Regina pulled at the hem of her dress. “Stop looking ... there.” 

“Baby, I’m hard as a rock ...” she pled with her. 

“What are you asking, Emma? What do you want me to do?”

She was still and eventually shrugged but they both knew. It hung in the air between them as they struggled to breathe. It felt like several minutes passed as they both contemplated the situation. 

“Let’s start with you coming inside,” she opened the door and extended a hand to Emma. 

Emma smiled but looked at her helplessly. 

“I really can’t stand or walk.” 

She tilted her head. “Seriously?”

Emma shook her head. 

“I maybe could ... crawl. But it may take a while.” 

Regina went inside and waited as Emma scrambled to her knees and collapsed. She struggled to her elbows and soldier crawled over the threshold before exhausting herself by the coffee table. 

“That took ... forever,” Regina told her impatiently. She was inwardly so grateful Emma was no longer touching her and pleading with her for sex. 

“So, do you want to foreplay or just do this?”

Regina hoped she was joking but she unzipped her jeans. 

“No, Emma-”

“S’cool. My pants are too tight.”

She raised her hands and shook her head. 

“No, don’t take it out.” 

Emma sighed dramatically. 

“God, that feels so much better,” she said deliriously. The room fell completely silent so she looked around in confusion. “Bae?”

When Regina returned, she dropped a glass of wine, a towel and a cigarette on the table beside her and tried to retreat. 

“Please don’t go. I already tried masturbating. It didn’t work.”

Regina turned to her with exasperation. It wasn’t just Emma who needed to masturbate. She was sort of melting down herself. She needed to excuse herself and take a cold shower. 

“I don’t care. I don’t know what to do. Please let me go. I need to take a shower.” 

“But Gina, I need you and ... why do you want to shower? You don’t need a shower.” 

Regina sucked her teeth, a gesture of pure guilt. 

“I do and the truth is,” she prepared herself to lie and Emma saw straight through her charade. “I’m done with this. I’m done with you. You can sleep on the couch, but do not ask me to stay again.” She turned and forced herself to voice her final falsehood. “And do not follow me.” 

“Stop.”

“No. Goodnight.”

  
Emma cussed to herself when Regina disappeared. She clambered to her wine glass but found it difficult not to think of Regina in the shower. 

She’s running the water. She’s pulling down her hair. She’s undressing. 

She lurched and sucked her wine. 

_She’s stepping under the water. She’s wet. Oh God, she’s wet._

Wait. Why did Regina need a shower? Why did she get all freaked out and run to the shower?

She emptied her wine and felt around for the bottle. 

_She’s letting her wet hair stick to her cheeks. She’s lathering her torso. She has the hips of an angel._

Her pelvis jumped and she slid a hand around herself and subconsciously sighed.

_She’s running the sponge on her soft flat stomach and adorably tufted navel._

Her hand moved erratically and she closed her eyes. 

_She’s slipping her hand between her thighs. She can’t stop herself. She’s thinking about me. She wishes it was her hands on me. She wants to feel me inside her._

Her hand began to jump and she wondered if she was going to rip it off. 

_She couldn’t handle it, she had to run away. She’s dying to feel me inside her and she hates herself for it._

Very abruptly. The realization popped. Emma sat up with total clarity and finally stood. She finally realized the answer. Without thinking, she ran towards Regina happily to tell her. 

Regina was mortified but not that surprised when she heard the door open. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._ She knew she needed to tell her to go away but she couldn’t form the words. 

“I figured it out.” 

She tried to quiet her busy hands. 

“I said not to ...” she tried weakly. 

Emma stepped under the water and slid her hands around Regina’s body. She took her wrists and pulled them until Regina stopped touching herself. 

“Shhhhh,” she cooed to her patiently. 

  
“Get out of my ...” 

Emma closed her arms on her and squeezed her. Regina resisted her interference.

“It’s okay, I’m going to help,” she promised her. 

Regina wanted so badly to tell her no. She dropped her head backwards on Emma’s shoulder. 

“Please,” she begged her as tears ran down her face. 

“I’ve got you, girl.” She kissed her shoulder. “I’m here.” 

“Stop being here. I hate you.” 

Emma kissed her neck and ear and pressed her forehead against her. 

“I know, I’m sorry. Regina, I’m sorry.” 

She abruptly turned and slid her arms around Emma’s neck. The gesture was the most submissive and pleading expression Regina had ever shown her. Emma’s response was to hold and rock her perfect body while Regina whimpered and cried on her shoulder. 

“Emma, you ... you make my life hell. Love me or leave me alone. I can’t take this ... this imprisonment.” 

“I know,” she kissed her face and stroked her hair. “I’m sorry.” 

“You do a love spell on me and you come here like this and get me all ...” 

“Shhhh. Let it out. It’s okay. Tell me.” 

Regina’s body trembled as she clung to her and pressed her hips on Emma’s. 

“You asked me to suck your dick,” she pouted. 

“Which seems ... really shady out of context.”

“There’s no context, Emma.”

“I know, I just meant ...” 

Regina looked up into her eyes and waited. 

“Regina, I’m sorry. I love you so much. And I am so sorry.” 

She sniffled and they were silent as Emma held her and swayed their hips together. 

“I’m holding you in my arms,” Emma stated after a while. "The spell worked."

“Shut up. And I kind of acted like a total girl,” Regina responded self consciously. 

“No, I like it. It’s beautiful. I’m sorry I ... I’m sorry I didn’t let you express yourself this way ... in the past. I’m sorry I didn’t see how ... hard I made this relationship for you.” 

She sniffled. “I’m just baffled you’re saying this. You’re kind of hate expressing yourself, Miss Swan.” 

“Says the emotional robot with the monotone voice.” 

She laughed and uncharacteristically kissed Emma’s cheek. 

Emma felt herself grow hard again. Regina watched her posture and demeanor change. She glanced downward. 

“I’m sorry,” she started self consciously. 

“It’s okay,” Regina whispered. Her tone made Emma’s eyes flutter. 

She glanced at Regina’s breasts and felt herself painfully harden. 

“Hey, shhhhh,” she whispered as she gripped her. 

“No, Gina, I’m going to-” 

Emma collapsed and Regina fell against her. Their bodies slipped and tumbled hilariously until they were laughing and laying together in the tub. 

After making sure she wasn’t hurt, Regina slipped her hand around Emma again. And it finally fully occurred to her how badly Regina wanted her. 

It finally fully occurred to her how badly Regina wanted her. 

She sighed as she collected her courage carefully. She kissed Regina’s cheek before turning to climb on her. 

Regina whimpered at the kiss and hampered her pout as Emma mounted her. She separated and lifted her thighs expectantly. 

Emma tried to focus. All she could think about was being inside Regina and falling into the feeling of pleasing and being pleased by her. She ran a palm on her stomach. 

“Um, I love you Regina.”

  
“You don’t have to do a speech, baby. It’s okay. I want you.” 

Regina looked up into her eyes. Green eyes aligned to brown eyes as the cosmos aligns, bringing to view the majestic blueprint of creation. The astoundingly beautiful face of God.

“Yeah, no, I just want you to know. Regina, I ...” 

She finally reached to take it and press it against her softness. 

Emma groaned. _Don’t bite her._ She bit her shoulder. 

Emma’s teeth on her skin tossed her over the edge, she pushed Emma inside her with a groan. 

“Uh... That’s ... whoa, I ...” 

“Shhhhh,” came the breathy response. She rocked her hips to urge her action. 

Emma could barely move. All she saw were Regina’s brown eyes. Total love.

_God's eyes are Pure Love._

She felt like she was falling. 

Regina ran her hands on Emma’s back. 

“Come on, baby.” 

“I respect you,” Emma blurted and Regina laughed. 

She relaxed a little. She moved her mouth to Emma’s ear to whisper to her. 

“Emma?”

“Yeah girl?” she stammered. 

“It’s okay to want me. It’s okay. Make love to me. I want you to. It’s okay.” 

And the whole world. 

The whole world just stopped. 

  
She looked down in her eyes and Regina returned her open gaze. 

“It’s okay to want you? Because I want you like ... a lot. I **really** want you.” 

She dug her hips into Regina and she gasped as she felt Emma bounce off her cervix. 

“I want you to want me that way,” she told her urgently. 

“Really?” she asked honestly. “Because ... I mean ... you’re Regina. You’re ... the tough girl. Or whatever.” 

A tear ran down Regina’s face and Emma watched the awful sorrow of Regina’s whole life come pouring out of her expressive brown eyes. 

**Emma. Regina doesn’t want to be the tough girl. She never wanted to be. She’s exhausted. She wants you to see that. She needs you to understand. She’s a woman. She needs things. She needs you.**

Regina opened her mouth to explain herself but Emma covered it with her own and consumed her in a searing kiss. 

They lost themselves in the kissing until Regina reminded her of their hips with a gentle jostle. 

Emma pulled back from her with a pop and realized she was growing hard inside her. 

God, it felt like pure Heaven. 

She felt Regina’s fingers play with her ears and dance around her neck. 

“Please fuck me?”

She smiled when she saw Emma’s ears turned red.

She nodded but added, “You know, when we’re done, it will disappear. Then ... the spell will be broken. No more convenient excuses or helpful plot arcs. It will just be us naked and crying in the shower ... for the millionth time.” 

She glanced in her eyes sadly. For the first time in their lives, Emma heard what she was too scared to ask. 

_... You didn’t mean any of this? This was all just to bury your dick in me?_

She kissed her. 

“And that’s exactly where I want to be. Here with you. Inside you. It’s not ... it’s not the sex, Gina. It’s us. It’s you and me, together. I love you, sweetheart.” 

She glanced away like it was a cheap motel lie between strangers. 

**Emma. This is what you do to her. You make her feel so emotionally isolated. You bail on her.**

“It’s the truth,” she ground against her unconsciously and she saw the need flash in Gina’s eyes. 

“Then show me,” she found the courage to tell her. 

“That’s not ... disrespectful?” her eyes pled and Regina saw she was serious. She was completely serious. 

“You think ... I don’t want you to fuck me? I do. You’re allowed to.” 

Emma looked at her and struggled to understand. So, Regina wanted her to fuck her ... and communicate her emotions to her ... simultaneously? Like fuck her ... expressively?

And the bubble finally popped. The realization bulb above her head lit up. 

**Don’t fuck her like she’s some woman you’re just pretending is her so you can pretend you’re making love with her. Just make love with her. Right here, right now. Express yourself through sex. She wants you to.**

“No.” 

Regina stiffened. She wondered if Emma was going to pull out. She felt herself tighten on her.

_Don’t do that. Don’t pull out._

“No.” 

“No, I mean,” she laughed at Regina’s hands and pussy tightening on her. 

“I’m not going to fuck you. That’s cheap and I’m in love with you. I want to ... you know.” 

All the bizarre words and confessions they shared and she still felt so childish even saying it. 

“Make love?”

“Yeah, make love,” she confirmed as she closed her mouth in a kiss. 

  
“I always hated how in movies they would hold and stroke each other after sex.” 

She laughed and squirmed as Emma’s fingertips ran down her back. 

“But you’re so sensitive, I can’t resist. What makes you squirm when I touch you?”

“I thought you knew. I’m crazy sensitive.” 

“I knew ... you get super wet. But I thought that was just, like, your natural reaction to seeing me naked.” 

They laughed. 

“No,” Regina yawned and laid her face on Emma’s shoulder. “I’m one of those women who gets really turned on and you happen to be the thing that I just can’t ... I can’t even joke about it... I can’t control what I feel for you. That’s why I shut you out ... I’m just so scared of how uncontrollably attracted to and in love with you I truly am.”

She swallowed and Emma heard the pain in her confession. 

“Does my self loathing spill over onto you?”

A tear rolled down her cheek. 

“When you’re not torturing me, the cost of loving you is something I gladly pay.” 

Emma let herself be floored by that confession. 

She eventually snuggled Regina in her arms and kissed her head. 

“I never knew how ... heavy ... the weight of loving me is.”

“Let’s be real, Em. I would shoulder it a million times. I love you so goddamn much.”

“I love you, too,” she whispered back compulsively. 

“But we have a son, darling. And I just wish you would consider that. I know you struggle within yourself. Emma Swan ... I know you. I don’t think anyone alive is truly more sympathetic to you than me but ... when you punish yourself, Henry and I pay the price. I wish you could wrap your mind around that. You’re not alone in the world anymore. When you fail to properly love yourself, you fail to properly love us.” 

God. It’s so true. And she has exposed her most vulnerable weaknesses to convey it.

Emma kissed her head again. 

“Regina, I never make promises.”

“I know. Because of your childhood.” 

“But I see now, you need that. So I’m going to do something that really scares me. I’m going to promise to you that I will change.” 

She felt Regina sigh against the pain of the hope bubbling in her happy heart. 

“And I’m not going to be terrified and wonder if this is the millionth broken promise of my life because I know. I’m certain. I will keep this promise to you and our son. I’m going to change, Regina. I promise.” 

She turned back to kiss her deeply. 

“Thank you, my love. I promise to help you.”

“Good,” she laughed as tears lined her eyes. “Because I’ll need it. But I guess ... you always help me. You’re always here when I need you.” 

“Well, you did love spell me.” 

“We both know you could have just made it go away. You were transfixed from the moment you saw it.” 

She laughed through her painful blush at the uncharacteristic revelation. 

“If the charge is loving you, Emma Swan, I am guilty. We have yet to discover ... if it is a blessing or a curse.” 

_Just like a prayer ... you voice can take me there ... just like a muse to me ... you are a mystery._


End file.
